


Decision Time

by Loulia97



Series: Accidentally Beautiful [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Abortion, Crying, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hormones, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, OT5, Past Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Pregnant Harry, Sad Harry, Underage Sex, i guess, is there a tag for what happened to harry?, kind of, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loulia97/pseuds/Loulia97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here you go, I'll edit and sort the tags and everything out later.<br/>Coment if you have any suggestions of where to go with this or how to improve (:</p>
    </blockquote>





	Decision Time

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, I'll edit and sort the tags and everything out later.  
> Coment if you have any suggestions of where to go with this or how to improve (:

A soft knock on his door an hour and thirty-eight minutes later broke him from his tear-fest. He was tired and all he wanted was to sleep but he knew that wasn't going to happen. He hadn't really slept since he'd found out. Not properly anyway.

“H? It’s… Well, it’s all of us. Can we talk please?” Liam called from the other side of the door.

Harry didn't answer specifically, but he made a noise to at least acknowledge their presence and that seemed good enough for them, since not even a minute later he was wrapped up in multiple pair of arms and crying his eyes out on someone’s- it had to be Louis' since the smell of cinnamon and apple clung to the person- shoulder. He knew this was what he needed. It's what he wanted when he found out just to tell them to cry it out and then for them to tell him what to do. He just needed them to understand because he couldn't he was so confused he didn't know what to do.

“We've got you. It’s okay. We’re here for you.” Louis cooed and whispered "I've always got you" into his curly hair.

“I can’t do it, Lou. I can’t go through it again. I just can’t.” Harry whimpered. 

He hadn't meant to say that, something only him, his mother and Will his best friend knew was that when he was in school he got pregnant and he got an abortion. He often found himself thinking about that child and what would have happened to him if he had decided to keep it but he liked his life and he was sure that if he had a kid he would not be in One Direction so he can't really regret it too much, however that doesn't change how much it hurt him.

Liam rubbed a comforting hand on his back. “Again? Haz, babe, what aren't you telling us?”

“It was back before I auditioned for X-Factor. I was only 15, I fell for my history teacher. He was quite young, fit, and funny I never expected anything to actually happen. I just thought it was a stupid crush and that I'd get over it. Then he asked me to stay behind one day and he told me he loved me. I was really happy because it was like a dream. One thing led to another and we had sex. He was my first and we didn't use protection. Then I found out I was pregnant, I confronted him and…” Harry whimpered and buried his face into the crook of Louis neck. Crying harder then he thought possible, man this pregnancy was messing with his emotions.

“He what? Come, babe, let it out.” Niall asked with comforting strokes to Harry’s calf.

“He told me I had to get an abortion. Said there was no choice because he wasn't going to risk his career, 'not for a whore, like me'” Harry broke down into sobs again as he remembered the helpless feeling of standing there staring at the man that he thought loved him as he left him there on the side of the road afterwards like a piece of trash. 

“That was like four years ago though babe. Why would you even think about that this time? This is about you and you're not alone you've got all of us now and we would never leave you” Liam stated.

Harry looked up with watery eyes. “Because I always think about her when I see a pregnant lady or a small baby and a mummy smiling at her child like its her whole world and I can't help but think that could have been me, I could have been that happy. I think about what could have been and I always promise myself that I’ll never replace her and… I just won’t be able to look at these kids" Harry said as he placed a hand on his baby bump and smiled unconsciously,"without feeling like the worst person in the world for killing my child.”

Louis ran his fingers through the curly locks. “Hazza, that makes no sense. In order to not feel bad about aborting your first daughter you’re going to abort your sons or daughters? Love, I know that I always joke about you not being the smartest but trust me when I say that that is the dumbest shit I've ever heard.”

“Excuse me?” Harry looks up at him with those big innocent green eyes that make him melt.

“You’re not having an abortion. You’re going to have these children and you’re going to love and care for them just like you would have cared for her. You won’t raise them alone either. You’ll have me. And Li and Zayn and Niall. Point is, we love you, Hazza, look at me darling? We love you and we’re not letting this happen.”

Harry was crying again, but this time happy tears. He smiled lightly at Louis and leaned forward a little to press their lips together. “I'm glad you feel that way because you’re the father.”

Louis chuckled. “I kind of figured that one out. We've only been sleeping together for like two years baby and, I don’t know about you, but I haven’t slept with anyone else since. Why would I when I have you, the most perfect person ever.”

Harry shook his head to indicate that no he hadn't and rested his head on Louis’ shoulder again. “I love you guys. You’ll be the best uncles these kids will ever have.”

Niall chuckled. “Of course we will. We’re also going to spoil them rotten.”

Louis huffed. “Now don’t go turning my children into spoiled brats now.”

Harry laughed lightly before the room fell silent as three of the five boys fell sleep.

“Louis?”

“Yeah, Hazza?”

"I love you.” 

"well that's good baby because i love you too and I love our baby's, now go to sleep love."


End file.
